LaySG1 Character Creation
=Creation Rules= We will be using the archetype rules for this campaign. While there will be no super powers like our WT campaign, we will have hyperstats and technological devices that augment your dice rolls. We will be using the Expert Dice system. Creation by the Numbers * 150 BP * 1 Source * 1 Permission * Limited to 2 Skill Bundles. * Limited to 1 Hyperstat (at creation). =Sources= In game terms, sources establish your character's background and determines which Permissions are available to you. There are no other game effects from sources. There is no build-point cost for sources. Source: Earth (Military) You are a member of one of the 4 branches of the Unites States military. Source: Earth (Civilian) You are a civilian who has been brought in to the SGC due to a unique skill set or ability. Source: Goa'uld Occupied World You are a human or alien from a Gould occupied world. Source: Other With gamemaster approval, you have a unique background. For example, you may be from a parallel quantum reality or a formerly ascended ancient stripped of your powers. =Permissions= Permissions grant you access to different devices or powers. Permission: Tau'ri (5BP) You are a human from Earth, and most likely a member of the US military. You may purchase Mental Hyperstats. Requires either Earth source. Examples: Jack O'Neill, Samatha Carter, Daniel Jackson Permission: Extraterrestrial Human (10BP) You are a human originating from a planet other than Earth. You may purchase either Physical or Mental Hyperstats but not both. Requires the Goa'uld Occupied World or Other source. Examples: Ronnon Dax, Teyla Emmagan, Jonas Quinn Permission: Jaffa (15BP) You are a current or former Jaffa warrior of any system lord. You may purchase Physical Hyperstats. You may use technology with Naquadah prerequisite. You must purchase the "Larval Goa'uld" power (at a minimum of 2d) but you receive the "Naquadah Detection" power at no additional cost. Requires Goa'uld Occupied World Source. Examples: Teal'c, Bra'tac Permission: Other (15+BP) With game mater approval, you are another type of character such as Tok'ra, Asgard, or something else. Requires any source. Examples: Jacob Carter, Android Duplicate SG-1 =Dice and Dice Pools= Most rolls will be Stat + Skill. Focus items provide bonus dice representing your specialization in that particular device. Some powers or special non-focus equipment (Refined Tretonin being an example) will also add dice. Types of Dice You may only buy Regular dice for Base Stats, Skills, Foci, and Powers. You may buy regular or wiggle dice in Hyperstats. Some Powers are only available as Hard Dice. Base Die Limits You may not have more than 10 dice in any stat, skill, or Power/Focus. Stats are limited to 5 dice plus 5 Hyperstat dice. Skills, Powers, and Foci can be raised to 10 dice each. Expert Dice Because dice pools of up to 30 are possible, we will be using the Expert Dice system. Similar to the Called Shot rules, you may exchange 2 regular dice for a single expert die (2d = 1e) which can be set to any number before you roll your dice. Unlike wiggle dice, no two expert dice can be set the same number thus limiting you to no more than 10 expert dice. It is therefore possible to have 10 expert dice (set to 1 thru 10) plus 10 normal dice on a single test. Capacities and Larger Pools Due to the increase in size of potential dice pools and the way OneRoll handles capacities, we're basically going to ignore the RAW capacity tables in most situations. (Meaning even with HyperBody you won't be picking up that Al'kesh and throwing it.) =Special Rule Exceptions= Hyperstats You may only purchase Hyperstats in either physical or mental stats but not both. Your chosen permission will tell you which you are allowed to buy. Only Normal and Wiggle dice may be purchased for your hyperstats. Hyperskills You cannot purchase Hyperskills. Foci Many pieces of equipment will be represented by focus based "powers." Only normal dice may be purchased for foci. Unlike RAW ORE the focus is NOT a specific individual weapon or device. Rather it represents your specialization in the use of that type of weapon or device. Any character can use any device which they are not forbidden from using (such as Naquidah triggered Goa'uld technology) by rolling the relevant Skill + Stat (or by defaulting) including any bonus dice such as spray. If you have Focus dice in that device, then you will also add those to your roll. Skill Bundles You may combine 4 thematically linked skills together into a Skill Bundle; you will receive 8 BP to use for these skills only. Skill Bundles are available only at Character Creation and you may have up to two. Bundling has no effect on skill improvement. Some examples of Skill Bundles: Attached Types For skills that offers a specialization by type (eg: Ranged Weapon, Xeno-Technology, etc) you may attach additional types for 2BP each. For example if you have the skill Xeno-Technology (Goa'uld) you could attach Xeno-Technology (Ancient) to it for 2BP. If you had Ranged Weapons (SMG): 4 and attached (Rifles) to it you would roll 4 dice for either test. You may have a number of attached types equal to the dice in the base skill. =Powers= Depending on your character concept, you may or may not have any "powers." You can create your own power if you'd like subject to GM approval. If you do want to make a power make it as realistic as possible in the StarGate setting. Pre-made powers can be found at this page. =New Extras and Flaws= These are some custom Extras and Flaws for use in creating your own weapons and devices that require certain StarGate tropes, such as Zat Damage. Focus Extras Zat Damage (+4) Weapons that have the "Zat Damage" Extra do 2K2S to all hit locations, bypassing armor; the roll only determines your success in hitting the target. As such, not getting hit or having gobble dice are the only way to prevent this damage. Reminder: One shot incapacitates and two shots kills. A third shot makes you die a little inside. Focus Flaws Detectable by Naquadah Detection (-1) A focus with this flaw can be detected by another character with the Naquadah Detection power even if it is not active. Immunosuppressive (-2) The focus replaces a character's immune system. As long as it is active the character will have perfect physical health; common diseases do not affect them and minor wounds heal easily and rapidly. The downside is that if the focus is lost, the character is unable to heal wounds and will take one point of stun damage to each hit location every 2 hours until the focus is recovered. If left untreated this will eventually kill the character. Cannot Attack (-2) While the focus is active, the user of the device cannot use powers/foci with the attacks quality nor use any other weapon. This is either because the device requires the full and constant attention of the user or due to a design constraint. =Equipment and Weapons= See this page for available equipment and weapons. =The Team= We'll be loosely following the pattern of SG-1 and Atlantis. That means the team will be a 4 to 5 member military unit with at least two characters (Team Leader and one other) holding official rank in the Air Force or possibly another branch. If we do have 5 PCs, we can either split out some of the responsibilities of these "positions" and/or make up new ones . Team Leader The Team Leader must be human, and an Air Force Colonel (or possibly an equivalent rank from another branch of the military.) The Team Leader is responsible for all decisions of the team but thon can interpret that as thon see fit. Technical Specialist The Technical Specialist is usually a human (but does not need to be) and is adept with all things computer, electrical, and/or mechanical. The Technical Specialist will likely be called upon to repair or analyze alien technology but doesn't necessarily need to know anything about astrophysics (though you can if you'd like to.) Cultural Specialist The Cultural Specialist for this campaign MUST be an Earth Source and take the Tau'ri Permission. The Cultural Specialist generally has excellent linguistics and knowledge of ancient human culture which will be surprisingly useful thousands of light years from Earth. But you don't have to be a nerd if you'd rather be "Massachusetts Smith". Or, as stated in "Window of Opportunity": * Jack O'Neill: What kind of archaeologist carries a weapon? * Daniel Jackson: his hand Uh, I do. * Jack O'Neill: (pause) Bad example. Combat Specialist The Combat Specialist can be any Source or Permission as long as they kick ass. Though you'll probably want to be able to shoot guns at things too. =Example= You can find an example Character and step-by-step creation process here.